


Not an ordinary cat

by Lidia_Red



Category: Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidia_Red/pseuds/Lidia_Red
Summary: No es usual que el Comisario Volkov se tome un día libre, incluso si se encuentra mal. Horacio jamás se podría haber imaginado la razón detrás de su ausencia: ¡A Volkov le habían crecido orejas de gato!
Relationships: Horacio Pérez/Viktor Vólkov
Kudos: 3





	Not an ordinary cat

No era usual que el Comisario Volkov se ausentase para trabajar, incluso si estaba enfermo. Preguntando en la malla, la gran mayoría de agentes no podían recordar que el ruso hubiera faltado ni un solo día al trabajo y Horacio no pudo evitar preocuparse. Si tan mal se encontraba Volkov para ir a comisaria, ¿Cómo es que no le había dicho nada? El pelirrojo revisó una vez más su teléfono, pero no había mensaje alguno.

Horacio y Volkov llevaban saliendo unos pocos meses, habían decidido mantenerlo en secreto porque en parte, era difícil para Volkov sobrellevar ese gran cambio que significaba en su vida de introducir alguien nuevo y preciado en ella; Sin embargo, no nos engañemos, su relación era un secreto a gritos entre sus compañeros de trabajo. Todos sabían el aprecio que se tenían mutuamente.

**Horacio:**

– Estás enfermo?? No has venido a trabajar hoy

– Necesitas algo? Puedo traértelo cuando regrese a casa

– Cuídate ♡ ♡ ♡

Volkov no respondió a su mensaje, ni inmediatamente, ni a lo largo del día. Horacio quería pensar que actuaba de esa forma porque no quería preocuparle, es decir, aquella era la reacción más lógica que podía esperar de su parte; pero realmente solo le ponía más nervioso.

En esos momentos agradecía que vivieran en el mismo edificio, aunque Horacio estaría dispuesto a viajar a cualquier parte para comprobar que efectivamente, su novio estaba más o menos bien. Había comprobado que efectivamente Volkov había abierto y leído los mensajes, así que vivo tenía que estar, al menos. Intentaba no formar una paranoia en su mente, pero era tarea complicada para un muchacho como Horacio.

Llamó a la puerta de su novio y efectivamente, escuchó pasos al otro lado, pero como si estuviera indeciso, Volkov no abría la puerta y Horacio llamó de nuevo. Entonces la puerta se abrió, pero solo unos escasos centímetros en los que Volkov se acercó a la pequeña abertura y realmente Horacio no pudo llegar a apreciar nada. No es que Volkov fuese una persona fácil de leer; él establecía demasiados muros a su alrededor que complicaban que fuera una persona comprensible, pero aquel día su comportamiento era tan extraño que rozaba lo absurdo.

– **¿Estás bien?** – Era la única pregunta que pudo formular Horacio y su tono de voz sonaba evidentemente, preocupado.

Notó como Volkov miraba al suelo, le daba la impresión de que no tenía muy claro cómo reaccionar y en la mente de Horacio solo le venían mil razones por las que su novio estuviera tan raro.

– **Guárdame un secreto.** – No era una pregunta, sino más bien una petición que, a Horacio no le dio tiempo a procesar. En cuanto se percató, la puerta se había abierto más y Volkov le había agarrado del brazo para hacerlo entrar al interior del departamento. No había sido un acto brusco, aunque debido a que Volkov era mucho más alto y voluminoso que él, la diferencia de fuerza entre ambos hombres era más que evidente.

Ahora que no había una puerta de por medio que bloqueaba su campo de visión, era imposible no ver las orejas en forma de gato que asomaban de la cabeza de Volkov; estaban orientadas hacia el suelo, otorgándole un aspecto asustadizo. En ese momento Horacio no se percató que Volkov no solamente tenía orejas de gato, sino también cola, pero esta se camuflaba perfectamente porque estaba pegada a la espalda del ruso.

– **¿Es una broma?**

– **¿A usted le parece una broma?** – La voz de Volkov se notaba alterada y entonces, su cola se irguió y sus orejas también se mantuvieron alerta. De acuerdo, Horacio empezaba a creer que eso era demasiado realista como para que fuera una invención artificial.

– **Vale, vale, no te enfades... Es solo que esto es muy raro. ¿Cómo has terminado así? Osea, suena a película mala de fantasía.**

– **Cuando me desperté está mañana ya estaban ahí. N-no sé.** – Volkov siempre había tratado de mantener la compostura en todo momento, adoptando una apariencia fría y calmada; verle alterado y confuso era algo que descolocaba a Horacio.

El chico no sentía que pudiera encontrar palabras que ayudasen al ruso, después de todo, tampoco entendía que estaba sucediendo allí y decir que todo iba a ir bien sonaba demasiado redundante. Horacio acarició suavemente la mejilla de Volkov y este, cerró los ojos y pareció calmarse un poco, provocando que sus rasgos felinos también mostrasen signos de que estaba más tranquilo.

Horacio se quedó mirando fijamente a las orejas de gato; tenían aspecto de suave y otorgaban una apariencia bastante linda a Volkov. ¿A quién quería engañar? El muchacho estaba deseando poder tocarlas y su pareja no tardó en comprender lo que pasaba por su mente, por lo que se inclinó un poco, agachándose, para facilitar que Horacio pudiese alcanzar su cabeza a pesar de la gran diferencia de estatura que les separaba.

Rozó sus dedos para notar aquel tacto peludo agradable entre las yemas de sus dedos, Volkov no parecía demasiado molesto por la intrusión hasta que a Horacio le pareció la fantástica idea de intentar tirar un poco de la oreja para comprobar que era auténtica: Sí lo era y Volkov emitió un quejido al instante.

– **¡No tires!** – Instintivamente, Volkov se llevó su mano a la oreja en cuestión, masajeándola.

– **¡Perdón, perdón! No pensé que serían tan sensibles... ¿Te he hecho daño?**

– **No, pero no vuelva a hacerlo.** – ¿Podía distinguir un leve mohín en el rostro de Volkov? A Horacio no le importaba si Volkov se quedaba en esa forma hibrida si actuaba así de lindo todo el tiempo, aunque estaba seguro que Volkov no opinaría lo mismo.

Llegaron a la conclusión entre los dos que no había mucho que hacer para arreglar la situación y que no había nada más que hacer que dejar que las horas transcurriesen y ver como el propio cuerpo de Volkov reaccionaba a la transformación gatuna. Horacio pensó que Volkov necesitaría tiempo a solas para encajar la situación, pero finalmente se encontró con ambos en el sofá acurrucados.

Más bien, Horacio estaba sentado mientras que Volkov estaba estirado con la cabeza sobre su regazo, cada cierto tiempo se movía como si estuviera restregando su rostro contra las piernas de Horacio; el mayor se veía claramente avergonzado por el comportamiento que estaba teniendo, pero Horacio estaba encantado de que Volkov estuviera cariñoso porque una vez las cosas volvieran a la normalidad, esa faceta desaparecería. ¡Tenía que aprovechar ahora!

En un momento, Horacio curvó su espalda para depositar un tierno beso en la frente de Volkov, pero el ruso pareció disfrutar más cuando su novio estaba acariciándole el rostro; Volkov se sonrojaba con facilidad cuando se besaban pero solía desviar la mirada por la vergüenza mientras que en este caso, cerraba los ojos, como si el ruso estuviera interiorizando más las sensaciones que obtenía con el tacto de Horacio. Su mano se entrelazaba con el pelo albino y con delicadeza trazaba caricias a lo largo de la mandíbula de su novio que, con el transcurso de los minutos, empezó a ronronear en su regazo.

El comisario abrió sus ojos, sorprendido ante su propio comportamiento. Se le notó como que quería decir algo, pero Horacio habló más rápido.

– **No tienes que avergonzarte por ser un lindo gatito, yo no te voy a juzgar.**

Era contradictorio porque Volkov escondió su rostro para que Horacio no pudiera observar su reacción, la cual esperaba que fuera negativa por el comentario que había dicho, pues Volkov era un hombre orgulloso... Pero su cola se movía de un lado a otro. Horacio no sabía demasiado de gatos, pero le daba la impresión de no estaba a la defensiva.

– **¡Pero no te escondas!** – Río Horacio de forma bastante coqueta.

Como si sus palabras si tuvieran valor, Volkov hizo caso y se reincorporó, quedándose sentado a su lado, pero Horacio se frotó sobre su regazo.

– **¿Quieres sentarte encima?**

– **Sabes que soy demasiado alto para esas cosas.** – Las orejas de Volkov se orientaron hacia el suelo. ¡No estaba siendo honesto, realmente quería acercase! Ojalá tuviera un detector de mentiras como aquel la gran mayoría del tiempo.

Horacio le tomó de la mano y luego entrelazó sus dedos con los del contrario. – **Porque me aplastes un ratito no me va a pasar nada. Veeenga ~**

Que simplemente con palabras y una serie de pequeños toques Volkov fuera capaz de obtener aquel empujón para hacer cosas que en un principio no haría, provocaba que Horacio sintiera un cosquilleo en su interior. El pelirrojo no podía dejar de portar una sonrisa en su rostro y en aquel momento no le importó que un ruso de dos metros se sentase sobre su regazo porque apoyó su espalda sobre el sofá y el peso pareció ser menor. Horacio acercó su rostro al de Volkov con la esperanza de unir sus labios en un beso, pero para su sorpresa el ruso frotó su rostro contra el cuello de Horacio y volvió a ronronear.

Horacio empezó a reírse a carcajadas lo que provocó que Volkov se abrazase a él y tratase de ocultar sus reacciones, pero era imposible cuando la cola felina se movía de un lado a otro de sus narices. El muchacho siguió acariciando la cabeza de Volkov hasta que este se separó un poco y entonces atrapó el rostro con sus manos, cubriendo al ruso de besos.

– **Eres tan lindo que te podría comer a besos toda la noche.** – Volkov solo emitió un quejido. – **Hablando de comer, deberíamos cenar algo... ¿Comes normal en este estado?**

– **Que tenga instinto de gato y que sea un gato son cosas distintas.** – Volkov habría podido sonar mucho más tajante con aquel mensaje, sin embargo, sonó más desubicado que cualquier otro tipo de sensación que pudiera transmitir.

Como la gran mayoría de veces que involucraba Horacio y una cena casera: Encargaron una pizza a domicilio y comieron tranquilamente en el sofá. No fue hasta que comieron que Horacio se percató que las uñas de Volkov estaban mucho más largas y afiladas, en el momento que hizo un comentario al respecto, Volkov contestó que había intentado cortarlas pero que volvían a crecer al cabo de unos minutos. ¡Solo podía tratarse de magia! Si existiera, claro.

Horacio se quedó a dormir en el departamento de Volkov esa noche, principalmente porque Volkov estaba cariñoso a la par de pegajoso y en ningún momento pareció querer separarse de su novio. Era una ocasión única, debía aprovecharla: Aunque también admitía que era difícil controlarse cuando Viktor estaba encima de él en todo momento. Desgraciadamente Horacio sentía que si intentaba cruzar esa línea hacia la intimidad, se arrepentiría de aprovecharse de una situación en la que Volkov era vulnerable.

Al día siguiente, Horacio se levantó con su novio durmiendo profundamente entre sus brazos. Resoplaba tranquilamente y Horacio le apartó el cabello del rostro para poderle acariciar un poco, sabiendo que aquella tranquilidad cesaría en el momento en que Volkov se despertase y viese que su aspecto era el mismo.

– **¿Quieres que Gustabo y yo entretengamos a papu y así no se dé cuenta que no estás?**

– **No va a funcionar.** – Contestó Volkov mientras desayunaba, Horacio ya estaba preparándose para ir a trabajar. – **Ya llamaré y aguantaré los gritos del superintendente. Simplemente no vayas contando... "esto" a nadie.**

– **¡Será nuestro secreto!** – Horacio hizo un gesto estúpido con la mano después de esas palabras.

Volkov no contestó de ningún modo, solo se levantó de la mesa y fue a abrazar a Horacio, quien se puso de puntillas y aprovechó para besar al mayor. Al dar paso a sus lenguas, Horacio podía comprobar como los colmillos de Volkov habían crecido un poco más de lo habitual, pero sus lenguas danzaban a un ritmo pausado y sus labios se humedecían con la fricción, así que no había ningún gesto apresurado que pudiera ocasionar que los colmillos fueran un problema. Al separarse por falta de aire, Horacio le acarició el rostro al ruso.

– **Voy a trabajar y vuelvo, no serán tantas horas, ¿De acuerdo?** – Volkov hizo un mohín y sus orejas se arquearon un poco mostrando que no le agradaba la idea. – **Ai, no me pongas esa cara. Sabes que no podemos faltar los dos, sería demasiado evidente que nos escaqueamos juntos.** – Entonces a Horacio se le ocurrió algo y dejó de hablar por unos segundos. – **¡Espera, se me ha ocurrido algo! Voy a mi departamento, ahora regreso.**

Apenas tardó unos cinco minutos en ir al otro departamento, recoger el objeto que necesitaba y regresar. Era irónico como Volkov en general era distante y desapegado, pero su forma gatuna adoraba a Horacio de una manera en la que buscaba toda su atención. Horacio creía que no podría tener una mascota, le dolería dejar al animal tantas horas fuera de casa.

La cuestión es que regresó con una manta y Volkov no podía lucir más confundido por el objeto que Horacio había depositado en sus manos.

– **Es la manta que uso para ver la televisión.** – Clarificó Horacio.

– **Era capaz de hacer esa observación por mí mismo.**

– **Una vez escuché una historia sobre una cría de gato que al ponerle un pedazo de tela que olía a su mami gato pues se sentía como si estuviera a su lado... Bueno, no sé si era exactamente así. En realidad no tengo ni idea de gatos.** – Al final, Horacio acabó divagando.

– **¿Me está comparando con una cría de gato?**

– **¡No te ofendas, no lo hago con mala intención! Es porque huele a mí y has estado todo el rato ahí ronroneando encima de mí, pensaba que ayudaría.**

A pesar de que Volkov se veía avergonzado por su comportamiento y daba a entender que no le había agradado la idea de que cuando Horacio partiese a trabajar, estuviera oliendo un pedazo de tela que olía a él; Cuando se aburrió lo suficiente de vagar por su departamento, se quedó dormido en el sofá mientras abrazaba esa manta vieja que Horacio le había traído.

Volkov se volvió a despertar horas antes de que Horacio terminase su turno y no pudo evitar ponerse a pensar en muchas cuestiones; tenía miedo de quedarse con ese aspecto toda su vida, pero actualmente su gran preocupación era la imagen que había dado a Horacio. Es decir, creía que si Horacio se hubiera sentido incomodo por el comportamiento de Volkov lo habría dicho, pero en lo personal, él se sentía profundamente avergonzado por no poder reprimir lo que ahora era su instinto felino.

El ruso nunca había expresado de manera demasiado efusiva que Horacio le gustaba, pero obviamente tenía sentimientos hacía él... De lo contrario, ¿Por qué habría accedido a salir con él? En primer lugar Volkov no se había sentido cómodo abriendo su vida a nadie, así que Horacio era especial porque había conseguido cruzar esa muralla. Horacio podía ser inmaduro en algunos asuntos, pero Volkov se sentía querido por él y encontraba en Horacio un confidente y un amante. Así que no era extraño que su lado gatuno quisiera marcarle: Horacio para Volkov en cierta medida era su hogar.

No le gustaba ser un gato o más bien, tener reacciones de un gato; Cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta era como si sus sentidos se hubieran agudizado por completo, su cola se irguió en símbolo de la atención que ahora prestaba a ese punto y el sonido todavía replicaba en sus oídos. La visita era la esperada y una sonrisa tímida apareció en los labios de Volkov cuando vio a su novio al otro lado de la puerta.

Horacio correspondió a la sonrisa cuando vio que el ruso portaba su manta por encima de los hombros. – **Así que tan mala idea no ha sido, ¿no?**

– **Huele bien.** – Respuesta escueta por parte de Volkov, pero llena de contenido. Quizás hubieran servido las sábanas en las que habían dormido, pero allí se encontraba también su olor, a diferencia de la manta que inicialmente solo había usado Horacio. – **¿Todo bien en el trabajo hoy?**

– **Un poco de descontrol porque no estuvieras organizando la malla, pero como siempre voy con Gustabo, pues no me afecta. Hemos estado persiguiendo coches robados y patrullando, un poco aburrido.** – Horacio se acercó a Volkov y le tiró un poco de la camiseta. – **¿Todavía llevas el pijama? Tío, ya sé que eres medio gato ahora y todo eso, pero te tienes que duchar.**

Solo la mención del agua hizo estremecer a Volkov y tanto su cola como sus orejas mostraron que estaba en alerta. Nunca había tenido aquellos problemas, ¿Por qué ahora le causaba rechazo el agua? Lo peor de todo, es que ni siquiera había pensado en ello a lo largo del día.

– **Si hombre, no me pongas esa cara. Venga, al baño juntos, nada de cerdadas.** – Era raro que Horacio actuase como el adulto, pero aquella situación no tenía nada de normalidad. La cuestión es que cuando llegaron allí, hubo un punto de duda: – **Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Es mejor ducha o baño? ¿Qué prefieres?**

No es que el baño de Volkov fuera demasiado grande y menos para un par de adultos, pero ya habían comprobado con anterioridad que los dos cabían en la bañera. –C **reo que... ¿Baño? Ya estaré metido en el agua, no puedo huir.**

– **¡Oído!**

A diferencia de los que muchos pensarían, Volkov solía ser lo que la gente denominaba como la "cuchara pequeña" de la relación, así que Horacio fue el primero en meterse en la bañera cuando se desvistieron y entre sus piernas se colocó un encogido Volkov que se abrazó a sus piernas porque se notaba incomodo en el agua.

Horacio le lavó el pelo a Volkov, teniendo cuidado con sus orejas para no complicar más la situación. Ninguno de los dos estaba incomodo por el plano intimo que estaban compartiendo, es decir, ya se habían duchado y bañado juntos en el pasado, así que ninguno veía extraño estar expuestos en total desnudez delante del otro.

– **Lamento toda esta situación.** – Confesó Volkov, rompiendo el silencio.

– **¿Por qué te disculpas? No es tu culpa y estoy aquí porque quiero. Y porque te quiero también.**

– **Lo agradezco, es solo que siento que estoy siendo muy pesado y que tienes que estar encima de mí todo el tiempo. No me gusta.** – Pronto se percató que aquella elección de palabras no había sido adecuada y su cola se movió de forma ansiosa. – **Me refiero, me gusta que me dedique tiempo, pero no estoy acostumbrado a esta dinámica. No quiero que piense que no quiero que esté aquí porque... Creo que es evidente que sí y...**

Horacio le terminó de lavar el pelo y en ese momento, le depositó un beso en la cabeza para calmarlo. – **No te pongas nervioso, entiendo lo que dices. Tu instinto gatuno choca con tu personalidad, ¿verdad?**

Volkov se giró un poco para intercambiar la mirada con Horacio y asintió con la cabeza.

– **No te voy a juzgar porque ahora tengas orejas y cola de gato. Tampoco porque cuando te vaya a dar un beso, busques rozar tu cabeza contra mí para marcar que soy tuyo**. – Entonces Horacio le abrazó y colocó una mano en el pecho de Volkov, donde latía su corazón. – **Sé que ahí dentro sigues siendo mi Viktor y que me quieres, solo que ahora lo manifiestas de forma distinta. No pasa nada, las cosas volverán a la normalidad y ya no te tendré que decir que te duches.**

Volkov bufó, pero en el fondo le gustó que Horacio terminase sus palabras quitándole importancia a la situación. Él también quería pensar que todo acabaría bien y podría regresar a su vida habitual.

No podía desmentir el hecho que le agradaba que Horacio le cuidase, pero no creía que se pudiera acostumbrar a ese nuevo trato que tenían ambos. Ahora el muchacho tenía una toalla atada en su cintura, mientras le secaba el pelo a Volkov con una toalla. No podía recordar la última vez que había compartido un recuerdo así de domestico con alguien.

Aunque Horacio estaba dispuesto a cenar pizza como la noche anterior, Volkov le miró mal para que no acabase comiendo siempre lo mismo, así que pidieron comida china. ¿Cocinar? Probablemente aquella sería una tarea pendiente para el futuro.

La noche transcurrió sin mayor alteración hasta la hora en la que se fueron a la cama, durmiendo juntos una noche más. Volkov no conseguía quedarse dormido y no podía evitar dar vueltas en la cama con lo cual, también daba golpetazos a Horacio con la cola. Para evitar esto último, Horacio lo abrazaba y trataba de acariciarle como había comprobado que a su lado gatuno le agradaba. El muchacho intuía que Volkov estaba ansioso porque la situación se estaba extendiendo más de lo que le gustaría, pero en aquel momento lo único que podía hacer era dar su apoyo. Horacio terminó quedándose dormido antes que su novio.

Irónicamente, Volkov fue el que se quedó dormido después pero también el que se despertó primero al día siguiente, no queriendo saber realmente las pocas horas que había dormido. Realmente su cuerpo se sentía pesado y estaba cansado, así que no debían ser muchas. Lo primero que hizo al despertarse fue comprobar si seguía viviendo aquella pesadilla felina y fue un poco difícil, pues Horacio lo tenía retenido entre su abrazo y tampoco quería despertarlo. Después de unos intentos de moverse sigilosamente entre las sabanas, no pudo retener su emoción cuando al llevarse las manos a la cabeza, no había nada allí.

– **Horacio, Horacio.** – La voz de Volkov no hizo efecto, pues en lugar de despertar por completo al pelirrojo, este solo se quejó y se dio media vuelta en la cama. – **¡Horacio, despierta!**

No fue hasta ese intento y alzar un poco más la voz, que Horacio no despertó. Volvió a girarse en la cama para quedar frente a Volkov y se pasó los dedos por los ojos, con evidente símbolo de que todavía tenía sueño. Sin embargo, una sonrisa inundó el rosto de Horacio cuando vio a Volkov alegre porque había regresado a la normalidad.

– **¿Ves? Te dije que todo se arreglaría.** – Horacio alzó sus brazos para que Volkov fuera a abrazarle en la cama y cuando lo hizo, se besaron lentamente.

**Author's Note:**

> Me imaginé esta chorrada al ver fanart de Volkov furro y me apetecía escribir una historia de capítulo único para despejarme un poco. ¡Espero que les haya gustado!
> 
> Por último, me abrí un ko-fi para aquellos que deseen ayudarme mediante una donación y así apoyarme a seguir creando contenido: https://ko-fi.com/tinydoctor


End file.
